


of saturdays and early mornings

by prussianblau



Series: chansoo week 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, day 1: contrast, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussianblau/pseuds/prussianblau
Summary: contrary to popular belief, kyungsoo is not the early riser in their relationship. chanyeol is.





	of saturdays and early mornings

it’s saturday, seven in the morning, and chanyeol has just woke up. kyungsoo is curled up beside him, snoring lightly. contrary to popular belief, heis not the early riser in this relationship. chanyeol is.

detangling himself from kyungsoo’s embrace (yes, despite the sometimes awkward angle and everything, kyungsoo _is_ the big spoon), chanyeol gets out of bed; slowly, so as not to jostle kyungsoo awake. he then puts on his running outfit, gulps down a glass of water, and goes out for a morning run around their neighbourhood. 

as he jogs his way down the road, he greets junmyeon and sehun who are both walking (or rather, _trying to_ , to be generous — the right term would actually be _dragging_. chanyeol is feeling charitable today, though, so _trying to walk_ it is) vivi to the dog park, getting an equally cheerful reply from junmyeon ( _‘morning to you too, yeol!’_ ) and a grunt from sehun ( _‘kyungsoo is a great dog-sitter, really, i_ am _grateful for him, but i swear to god his hatred towards sweat is starting to infect vivi. my baby used to love his morning walks, yeol. what the hell,’)._ he laughs ( _'is that not the point of dog-sitting though? you know, making them sit?'  he replied. junmyeon laughs at that — until sehun elbows his ribs. 'yeah, yeah, i get what you meant. i'll tell him to be more.. active, then, when vivi is with him?'_ ), bids them goodbye, then continue on his way.

 

\---

 

he goes back home with a tupperware of bao after stopping for a quick chit-chat with the newest additions to their small neighbourhood, minseok ( _'we made too much, chanyeol, no need to thank us — we're the ones who should thank you because we'd die from too much bao otherwise,'_ ) and luhan ( _'yeah, it's not like we'd ever run out of them. minseok has, like, two on his body —_ ow! _i mean your cheeks, baozi! cheeks! the ones on your face!'_ ). once he arrives, chanyeol puts the baos on the counter, takes a shower, then prepares coffee. 

as chanyeol waits for the coffee machine to do its magic, he scrambles an egg and fries up some sausages and bacon strips — the former for him, the latter two for kyungsoo. by the time he put them in their respective plates, their coffee is ready, so he takes both their cups and makes the right concoctions for each of them — a triple-shot long black for him and a double-shot café au lait with exactly 220 mililitres of milk, a teaspoon-full of sugar and a sprinkle of ground chocolate for kyungsoo. the latter might sound tricky, but really, it isn't that hard to remember. kyungsoo's taste does not really change, even when it's been years since chanyeol quitted his barista gig at the only café in their small town.

(okay, admittedly, it _is_ a tad difficult to remember, but there's no way in hell he'd ever forget. he  _is_ kyungsoo's favourite barista, no matter what that new kid says. screw yourself, jongin.) 

 

\---

 

it’s saturday, now five minutes to nine in the morning, and it’s time to wake kyungsoo up. chanyeol can’t wait to see his husband’s weekend-only morning ritual: kyungsoo, with his face scrunched up and his nose wrinkled as if the thought being awake disgusts him, will hold his right hand up in the air; silently asking for  _‘five more minutes, yeol,’_  while his left hand hikes the blanket up to cover his face. (chanyeol caves in, of course. there’s a reason he wakes kyungsoo up exactly five minutes before nine).

good lord, he’s so _cute_.

chanyeol loves him _so much_.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently there's an official tag for fics written in lowercase. surprise, surprise? this was written in the middle of the night with little to no internet connection, hence the lack of research; feel free to point out any mistake you spot! yes, i totally made up kyungsoo's coffee preference. no, you can't sue me unless you're do kyungsoo. enjoy the chansoo week, everyone! <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kewtsoo)!


End file.
